battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Callofduty4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battlefield 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 20:35, 6 February 2010 Edit Count Look at my edit count for the Call of Duty wiki ASAP. Doc.Richtofen 16:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit count overall reads 1337. Can't wait untill 1911. Doc.Richtofen 18:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Much appreciated. Thanks for helping out. I've gotten a new computer and everything, so once I install BF2/2142 and pray that Punkbuster doesn't screw with me, I can get back to contributing. --LOL.its.Neotails 21:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Edit Count (2) It is here...1911. I seem to have gine past 1887 without noticing. What would be the next number? Doc.Richtofen 22:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty How come you're editing this place of shit? Kinda makes you seem like a hypocryte. At least you talk about Battlefield on the Battlefield wiki. I hate people who go, "My god Call of Duuty sucks compared to BFBC2!" on ther COD wiki.Peter Griffen Boy 22:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaning more to BC2 than MW2. Battlefield takes place on a much larger scale, as well as having more gameplay elements. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 22:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Den Kirson has posted weapon stats for BC2 on his xanga page. Someone needs to make a weapon box template for this wiki, like the one we have. I have no idea how to do that, unfortunately. Oh, and kind of unrelated, but for anti-vandal buttons on the CoD Wiki, could you make it insert four tildes instead of my username? Imrlybord7 14:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I was referring to the stat infoboxes. Unfortunately, I cannot access DenKirson's page from school, but once I get home in about 6 hours I can help determine what stats should go into the infoboxes. I'll also help write articles and start missing articles. Imrlybord7 14:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I have asked Den to interpret recoil for me, and I will be able to see what he had to say when I get home in a little over an hour. There might be some slight changes to make to the gunboxes, but probably not. Imrlybord7 18:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thompson Well done with this article, it looks brilliant. If we can get all the articles similar to this then this place will be twenty times better. Bondpedia 19:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Online Locations Are you editing & playing Bad Company 2? Doc.Richtofen 19:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Power got tripped. I was in the dark for a minute there. Doc.Richtofen 19:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Operation: BATF Thank you. Doc.Richtofen So, how's things? Doc.Richtofen I should be on a little bit later, but I'm a sniper. Something else, our clan. The clan could be changed to CDW for BF. Doc.Richtofen Nah, I only just started focusing on snipers, got the SV98 though. What rank are you? Doc.Richtofen I'll be on in a moment, just gotta do Japanese revision for five. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkuLj5uCgSk&NR=1, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzcSZG_RtME&feature=player_embedded. Doc.Richtofen Forgot to tell you, I'm in Parliment tomorrow (10th March) then a science centre that the public can't enter. It means I can't edit until six 0'clock. Doc.Richtofen Oh then sir we should not give gameplay tips to people? Lelouch Le Juan Hey Add me on PSN plea Gman111 (talk) You need to be a bearcrat. We've never been in flame wars. You're a good dude, I mean Joeyaa is very sarcastic, has made up evidence (such as saying I created an account called Roenuck's Pimp). He's saracasticly mocked Bord, and even failed to explain to him anything. I will support you every time you try to become a bearucrat. Chia is far from perfect, Bord mocked on me for vandalising an article for one second for the lolz, when Chia once did the same exact thing. You've been there for a long time. I know my support here means nothing, as I cannot vote until Wednesday (unless you wanna do a Richard Nixon-type thing), but still, if I saw a vandal that went "Heh! Polonsky got his dick sucked by my mama's penis!" I would block them and then laugh in their faces. You're a good guy, and Saint is more of a social user, and seems to more of a Grevier type person. He has not earned bearcrat rights. No one deserves rollback, admin, or bearcrat, but people EARN it. Hope my little speech here helps. Anyway, I was thinking we move our troops out of Battlefield, as I think it has regained it's balance and we move to Assassins Creed wiki or Splinter Cell wiki. 18:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I don't think Assassin's Creed needs anything, but Gran Turismo sure does. We are in desperate need of more smarter editors, especially for GT5's release in November. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 18:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) PGB's Block He received a two week block on the 10th of March. His block will be up on Wednesday. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What I did/do is have two tabs open, one for each wiki, then I can flip over the two and edit both. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I wondered why you were semi-active on t' other side. I was like "Dude, just create a new tab." [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I manage to revise and wiki. For a language like Japanese that I do, the hardest part is getting started. And are you ever on the playstation? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This is very annoying, Wednesday's the day it's hardest for me to get on it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You'll have to send me message when we are both on. Although, if I'm on a quite childish game, Sonic etc... or Little Big Planet, it probably isn't me. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I got unblocked on the 24th of March I'm not sure what time, I got it because I said Battlefield was nothing compared to Assassins Creed and Bord picked a fight and minipulated it to make it look like I started it. I asked him to stop picking on me and he blocked me. 20:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I hate to get involved with this again, especially on another wiki when I promised not to, but I can't let PGB's lying go unnoticed again. I think JJR's comment on this section of his talk page back on the COD Wiki should explain everything better than I possibly can. Any other questions, please message me on the COD wiki, I don't want to let this matter carry over to another Wiki again.--WouldYouKindly 20:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) To sum it up, I was acting stupid, I did nothing more then what Bord did to me already, I was going crazy on Jose, as he failed to listen to my opinion and Bord blocked as well for trying to tell someone my opinion, as you can see Jose failed to even regonize the chance of sucess. I'm going to say I'm partially guilty, but Jose and Bord are not 100% innocent as well. Here you go, I reccomend you opening this messge and the link WYK gave on two seperate browsers 1) Nothing Bord hasn't done, and Callofduty4 told you guys to stop ganging up on me 2) He was, he wouldn't stop picking on me and challegening my opinions. 3) ^Did you not just repeat yourself? 4) He did it to me twice and called me a jackass and many other insults and no block or warning at all 5) Stop being rude to me. Listen to my opinion, you don't have to agree to it, you just didn't listen to me at all 6) Yeah, he always goes where I'm at, and will never leave me alone 7) If you didn't notice not only did I put the language templete up on my page, I also changed the quote to one making fun of Duncan Keith, I also think SaintofLosAngles called someone gook and got away with it, and hell you (Jose and Bord) both say Saint is "perfect" (no offense to Saint, grats!) 8) Chia did something like that as well and you (Jose and Bord) both say he's "perfect" (no offense to Chia, as it is quite funny) and I did revert it back. 9) Making fun of my opinion isn't a joke to me, espicially when he used to VERY hostile to many people. 10) It was a mistake. If you (Jose, Poketape and Bord) fail to realize that, you're all stupid, plus Smurf did it as well and he didn't get a thing against him 11) No, because I had proven my partial innocence and used policies to my advantage. 12) You (Bord) are really calling the kettle black here and didn't you repeat yourself (^) here? Hope this helps. Also 22:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Admins should have ranks. Anyway, I think admins should have ranks, like for example Private Admin: They can only block from 1 second to 3 days (get other powers such as delete automatically) Sergeant Admin: They can block from 1 second to 1 month Captain Admin: They can block from 1 second to 3 months Major Admin: 1 second to 1 year Colonel Admin: 1 second to 10 years General Admin (Bearcrat): 1 second to Infinity amount of time and can make other users admins. As you can see you would be Colonel Admin. I'm going to make some some comparisons to other users 808: Private Admin Bord: Sergeant Admin Darkman 4: Major Admin Griever: Private Admin It will never happen, but it's still a good idea. 22:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) That policy is partially bollocks I mean in real life. Marines have ranks, as certain Marines are givin more authority then others, it would be nice if the wiki was based on militarry like style, kind of like how Halopedia is organized. 22:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates I hear your the templates whizz from CoD Wiki, I thought I'd just tell you that I just stumbled across the following, I'm not sure what you want to do with them: *Template:Infobox game *Template:Team *Template:Map Bondpedia (Talk) 19:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) The Good Behavior Policy Okay I was thinking on how many of blocks, it was because someone nagged me on (unfortunately most of the time it's an admin), and they think because they're all large and in charge, they block me. Here's the idea, and if you don't agree, oh wait whose Callofduty4? Never heard of him! 1. If the block is made by an SYSOP that has always been rough wabes between each other (Me and practically every admin, except for you, damn, I got no friends) 2. If the the user can prove they're not 100% guilty 3. If the user can explain how the amount is unreasonable They can use this policy to shorten the block amount (as remeber I got two weeks for multiple people not listening to my opinion and digging out my temper). And onto Part 2 If a user has been bullied by people and comits a light offense, (Bord calling me multiple names, jack****, despicale human being, dumb*** and b*tch), thery can get a block free coupon, such as it covers up light offenses having do do with that person in question, yeah it means we start a coup! (Please notice, the second one was a dark comedy, trying to be funny, but failing more then Rosie O'Donnel's career as a comedian) 23:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates I think it's neat that you decided to base the gunbox and weapon navbox templates on this wiki on the ones I put on the CoD wiki. :D Darkman 4 08:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The wiki is getting way out of hand. Okay, here is how it started. 1. Devil started something like a "People who Might Become Admins" and added me and his name on there. Juan asked why my name is added, and it was settled. Griever went out and insulted me, so I explained that my keyboard is not the best, my keys are small and a w may register a e and such like that, and that I was not responsible for the lisbian incidencet (ask Bord). Well that started a big anti-PGB slam, where people insulted me over and over again, and then someone named DarthKenobi said I called him a bitch (read the bottom of the message). I contacted Bovell and asked him to shut down the blog, and humorusly gave him a third option and that was "Smoke a cigar, eat a pirece of pizza, and join in and block me for the lolz". Take a second to pick what he choose seriously. Pick. He picked option number three and got me for a day, then I think Doctor Richtoften (who joined in on the insults) got me for a week, then Bovell got more then two weeks, then Darman4 knocked it up for one month becase I've done stuff before. So because people are banging on me insulting me about everything, I get blocked for it, for one month. Luckily however, I desperetly asked 808 to erase the blog, and so he did. Now my reputation is now worse then what it was. Now I'm a "psycho nutcase" says DevilWarrior, and Greiver who started it, is getting SUPPORT for flaming and starting an anti-PGB rally. I understand my drama is consuming this wiki up like a black hole to the Voyager, but I get slammed for no apparent reason by many users, and get blocked for it. It's gone to madness and now DarthKenobi is going around trying to slam every single one of my comments, and Bovell suppresed my talk page, so people can flame me without worry of me replying. Here's some smart alek coments I'm getting from DarthKenobi. As you can see, no one will leave me alone and people are going around saying I'm a fucking nutcase and I vandalise the wiki's mainspace (and that's a lie, yet people believe it) Griever is getting support on his Rfa for it. I'm being bullied again for trying to defend myself, not to mention Griever turned Devil's blog about Future Admins into a anti-PGB festival. It's rude and mean, and Devil doesn't really care, Bovell, does not care. Darkman 4 does not care, Doc. Richtoften does not care, EightOhEight '''DOES' care. I don't see how I'm responsible for Griever's deeds. I'm starting to consider quitting the wiki, as no one wants to leave me alone or welcome me back or anything. I can't re-join, as I betcha the second I edit one article I'll get a "YOUR PGB'S ALT. ACCOUNT! SPREAD THE WORD!!!" message. Please, EightOhEight and I agree that this is wrong, we need you, we need the king of Call of Duty. Did you know it took me about thirty minutes to type this wall of text? Bovell re-did the block He tacked it back up to a day. 01:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Two things: 1. Are you with me? 2. Block DathKenobi0? 1. I would just like to know, if this does go into a "war", will you support me? I mean being kicked in the face, and making a plea for help to someone, and only having them kick you back is crushing to your spirit. 2. Do you think Kenobi0 has warrented a block? He was nice, then he joined in on the hate festival. 01:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) He's kind of stupid I sent him a message and here's a basic outline of it 1. You're a bitch 2. You're a dumbass (Then at the end I put this) Now, you're not a bitch, but those things are hurtful and many people have been saying them to me, if someone said them to you you;d be offended. Guess what, he said I insulted him with this and clearly reading the line above, you can see I was telling him what people are saying to me. Jose is saying it's my fault because Kenibi0 can't read, but obviously if a college professer assigns homework and it says "Work on problems 1-10, in complete sentences" if someone answers in uncomplete sentences, they have no excuse for not reading, but because Kenobi can't read, everyone thinks I called him all those things, and he's twisting the words around to suit him. He's disgusting. 14:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! Quick Chat If you have the time, mind going on the IRC? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The Playstation 3 song! I've had this system for three long years But I still can't find my gaming friend Instead of of Halo 3 you say "Don't worry" But instead you offer Kill Zone II But Killzone One sucked before So what made you think we wanted more? Sony you went wrong with your PS3 I'll just keep on playing my 360 I hope this song has helped you understand How you killed your friends Instead of Gears of War you say "Don't have a bag" But instead you offer MAG But the controls are all screwed up\ Press right to aim and press left to shoot Now you know How you killed your friends. 20:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I try to help someone out, and they dick about it. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darthkenobi0 He thinks I somehow insulted him. Dang I guess it's rude to try to help someone out. The next time I see a baby about to fall off of the Empire State, I'm going to step on it's fingers, because I don't wanna be rude. 02:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Cod4, please completely ignore PGB on this one. Imrlybord7 04:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I was watching some episode, where Peter turns into a bear and threatens to kill kids if they do not pick up their litter. Made me laugh like hell. Anyway, I really needed that, as no one there seems to give me a break. For example if I say I like Splinter Cell, everyone else seems to like Patriot Games (both great books), if I like Law and Order, everyone seems to love CSI (note this are just examples, not real incidents) 15:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) PGB Now I appreciate this is a sensitive issue, and an issue from elsewhere, but since people are arguing and abusing each other here, I'd like to get the whole picture. I, as a neutral observer, would like your side of the story, from the start - what PGB has done, reasons for blocks, who did what and when etc. And just so you know I'm considering blocking the next person to spout such abuse as Griever03111 recently posted on PGBs talk page, regardless of context - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, thank you for your co-operation - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Terrible Phrase Alert. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Braden_0.0#Removing_Talk_Page_Discussions 1. Called me a son of a bitch on Griever's talkpage. 2. Bit opinions on Nazi Zombie weapons article (long time ago) 3. Erased discussions Deserves a block, now add one, would you kindly? Griever may lead to me to hell, but he can't make me regret ( PGB debates Please don't think I'm having a go, as this is an open message to all involved. But I, and other editors, have become sick of having to read about Peter Griffen Boy's CoD Wiki block here, especially if you have come only to discuss this issue rather than contribute. If you want to discuss CoD Wiki matters, do it at CoD Wiki. If you want to talk to PGB directly, try his new riddiculus wiki: http://pgbd.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Griffen_Boy_Discussion_Wiki. Any further debate will be deleted - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC Log on for a second, I got some epic stuff to talk about. You left I got ManofIron to stop beliving in Communsim, by explaining that everyone wanted cheap jobs and no one wanted difficult tasks Also Griever deserves a admin power removal for insulting me, making fun of me in a song, saying I'm an evil person in it, saying I died in a pig, and thretening me in real life, not to mention he used to be constantly insulting me on this wiki, has little knowledge about Call of Duty, is generally angry at people, can't take a joke, known to overeact, and stuff. My "Snooping" I'm sorry 'bout that. But that idea was extremely overboard. I had to bring it up to Griever. You wouldn't understand why, but I had to. I see him as a huge role model. He has made clear so many things for me, and the fact that he's a United States Marine makes me look up to him even more. I look up to him more than any admin or beauracrat on any wiki. I'm really sorry. but I had to do that. Sactage Talk 17:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) British and Americans will finally have something alike in comedy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TywmpMQYojs IRC Go on, but join #wikia-cod, as I am banned from #wikia. Navbox As you're an experienced editor with the code transcripts of navboxes, I could use your help. See, the navboxes we have seem to get a bit long and I'd appreciate a way to make it so that it appears collapsed, but we can click on a 'Show' button to make it so we can see it, and a 'Hide' button to collapse it again. I know you're preoccupied with the Call of Duty Wiki at this time, but when you find the time, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I know you edited the template, but it didn't do anything. I tried doing that myself, hence why I thought the Template:Navbox itself had to be edited a bit, and I really don't want to touch anything in there. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Think you could still try to make it work? I've asked around and no one seems to be in the right position to make the "Show" or "Hide" option to appear :| SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) A great idea! Okay, I notcied something. When I was being judged, I was treated like a slave, I had no say at all, but to find a way, here is what to do. 1. Leave the person unblocked until the conviction is done. 2. Make a template that says, when someone is convicted of being recived a long block (about 90 days or longer) "Star! Star, or we will fire on you! Listen troop, you've been thought of as hostile, you have a only a few days to explain, or like we said, we'll fire on you! So talk back, or you're gone" That way, it'll work out, so convictions can be worked out easier and with equal opertunities, unlike me. A great idea! Okay, I notcied something. When I was being judged, I was treated like a slave, I had no say at all, but to find a way, here is what to do. 1. Leave the person unblocked until the conviction is done. 2. Make a template that says, when someone is convicted of being recived a long block (about 90 days or longer) "Star! Star, or we will fire on you! Listen troop, you've been thought of as hostile, you have a only a few days to explain, or like we said, we'll fire on you! So talk back, or you're gone" That way, it'll work out, so convictions can be worked out easier and with equal opertunities, unlike me. A great idea! Okay, I notcied something. When I was being judged, I was treated like a slave, I had no say at all, but to find a way, here is what to do. 1. Leave the person unblocked until the conviction is done. 2. Make a template that says, when someone is convicted of being recived a long block (about 90 days or longer) "Star! Star, or we will fire on you! Listen troop, you've been thought of as hostile, you have a only a few days to explain, or like we said, we'll fire on you! So talk back, or you're gone" That way, it'll work out, so convictions can be worked out easier and with equal opertunities, unlike me. A great idea! Okay, I notcied something. When I was being judged, I was treated like a slave, I had no say at all, but to find a way, here is what to do. 1. Leave the person unblocked until the conviction is done. 2. Make a template that says, when someone is convicted of being recived a long block (about 90 days or longer) "Star! Star, or we will fire on you! Listen troop, you've been thought of as hostile, you have a only a few days to explain, or like we said, we'll fire on you! So talk back, or you're gone" That way, it'll work out, so convictions can be worked out easier and with equal opertunities, unlike me. That was weird. But let it be known when someone uses a proxy, a lot of peopl emay be connected to that one. My internet is usually slow, so that proxy is popular. Geez, who was Mr. Lynch? He scared me kinda. Hey Check out my newest blog for a FREE Medal of Honor BETA key. For your entertainment tonight. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Imrlybord7#Block_needed.3F http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bondpedia#MOI.2C_he_needs_a_break http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dolten#Hey http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheManOfIron#Quit_arguing. What the fuck? Why did you just flamebait like that? You obviously posted that to try to ressurect the argument. What the hell type of common sense do yo have and where did yo get it from?! --TheManOfIron 19:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't bother arguing with him COD4. I gave TMOI 400 MS Points (about 5 dollars), saved his laptop, and gave him a MOH FREE BETA code. He's not worth the effort. Help me! Yeah, Mau5 is spreading lies that I am racist to Russians. Could you please stop all rumors of this on the COD wiki if any flame up? Tell Mau5 to simmer the fuck down. You don't deserve help. 00:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Eh, don't start anything '-_- What happens in IRC, stays in IRC. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Good. 00:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) btw, that goes for you too. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Bullshit. You are always telling me you hate me because I am Russian. As you would say "You are a liar and liars need to be put in a hole and choked to death". --TheManOfIron 01:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I JUST SAID TO NOT START ANYTHING. PGB, DO NOT REPLY TO THAT. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) MOI you are not a fucking Russian, don't say otherwise, because you're fucking not. Your name isn't Dimitri, it's Paul, ask Dbx25. You talk with the shittiest Russian accent ever, you sound like a drunk Frenchmen. And I never said it, so as I said before "Stop being a fucking idoit, or you will be perma blocked.". @PGB and TMOI - You can both stop it or you will both be blocked. Your arguments and flaming have reached an unacceptable level. If either of you get into conflict again, you will both be blocked - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 14:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) TMOI has been flame baiting, flaming, sockpuppeting, name calling, and much more in such a dense amount of time. When will you fucking block him for what all he's done? I'm tired of standing up for him. TMOI has caused all of this shit, start punishing those who start and flame baiting, don't punish those who lynch. Hi Hi. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwE-SLnLkqY still makes me laugh. Pop onto IRC? Stalin was a terrible man. I have no affiliation with him, nor do I believe with anything he did. Stalin didn't even start communism he pretty much had a dictatorship with Communist name slapped on. I almost began to cry when I saw that, and it was bullshit. I forgive you, but I don't want to see anything like that happen ever again. TheManOfIron 22:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What? How dare you say Stalin is evil? Me and him were hommies back in the day! Warning CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 07:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Woah there Cruz, he had reason. I wouldn't have done it, but it's nothing to go blocking him over. 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : What TMOI said was purely stupid crap so I'm not defending him. Our policy for blocking includes for minor "Blanking Pages" so it's not like anything can go under the radar ''CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 15:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : :s silly me... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Attitude After viewing some of your recent comments towards Cruz Dude, i would seriously change your attitude towards this wiki. Your arrogant claim that "you know what to do because you're a CoD wiki admin" doesn't please a lot of us on this wiki, and unlike the CoD wiki breaking rules can result in warnings. There is no BF:IAR policy, so be mindful of what you say and do. That warning is real HeatedPeteTalk 15:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Listen, I am in no way trying to insult you, and i am sorry for that. But my point is, that while this wiki and the CoD wiki have our similarities, we also have our differences. Here, removing the content of someone'e userpage without any admin/trusted user's knowledge may be seen as vandalism, no matter what the content. My problem is with your attitude, and the way you said that you know what to do because you're an admin from the CoD wiki. I'm not trying to insult you, but I just want to try and keep this sort of talk away from the wiki HeatedPeteTalk 15:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : It's cool. Could I chat to you on IRC? Channel is #wikia-bf Important matters HeatedPeteTalk 16:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) My edits I agree with him. You may have experience with another wiki, but not with this one. Pete is an admin here and he was just defending me. I don't like what he said either, yet he didn't speak out of turn. He didn't call you names (well, arrogant was much). He was defending me, and all he said was hey, we don't have an ignore the rules allowance. If anyone one screws with the rules whether it be Bond or a vandal, an Administrator on another wiki or just a normal editor, you are punished he didn't say anything about your wiki. As for respect, your calling him "pissy, rude, etc." so you need to do unto others as you would have them do unto you. Anyways, idk what you think of me but I just applied for Adminship so, why not vote. Thanks, CruzDude {Talk} { } 15:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Achievements/Points Just wondering, what is your motive to implement the feature on the Call of Duty Wiki? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, yours and whoever else. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I see. You might have seen that it isn't very encouraged around here. What has convinced me is that it encourages edits rather than contributions, as Bond said once. Have you discussed or considered that? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but it would also encourage plenty of small edits. Would you truly appreciate someone editing the TT-33 page 10 times to write a short paragraph written horribly and then take one edit to correct every grammar mistake in there? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Achievements promote users to think more points = better user and it messes up codes as well. ::::I see. Fair enough. Good luck with that. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) what what? Where did that randomly come from? Helljumper U T Oh wait... I see. Anyway I thought you knew how I feel about Cod wiki. Helljumper U T What? No one liked me on Cod wiki anyway. Helljumper U T Thanks for mentioning me on Forum:Removing the Battlefield Wiki from Friends section on the cod wiki :) Helljumper U T Thanks for ignoring me. Helljumper U T Well tbh I am regretting leaving slightly. Its just some things really annoyed me and no one seemed to like me. Anyway I've been asked to be blocked for a year, so I suppose there is no coming back! Helljumper U T Sorry for this but... I found out the reason I left the wikia. A member called Skaterman23 who vandalised my blog, this for one pissed me of. Then he makes another retarded blog, meaning that the Recent Changes got clogged up by dumbass blogs, while I had a thing up, that could really benefit the wiki. Anyway, these things just really pissed me of and brought me to leaving. Helljumper U T I am going to, I've been talking to CoDExpert about it. I've been blocked by you because (Sorry) I called you dick head. Which I regret now... Anyway when I come back from holiday I have something cool to show everyone :) Helljumper U T I don't mind... Bovell and CodExpert are having a discussion at the moment, so I wouldn't do it yet. I'm going to have to write an apology on my talk page. They are discussing it here. Sorry again. Helljumper U T Ok. I've written an apology here. If you wanted to check it out. I can't wait to get back to the wikia! :D Helljumper U T Blog We believe in free expression here, unless it crosses the line. I don't think this does cross the line, so I see no reason to delete it. - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 12:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Microsoft>Sony http://www.thebestpageintheuniverse.net/c.cgi?u=sony_bullshit I want proof I am PGB I am not PGB and there is no proof besides a whois, and like I said to Codexpert long ago, we share a computer. I want proof, as you are simply bullying me. Lemon Tree Drop 00:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Deletion done. HeatedPeteTalk 14:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) MOH wiki gunbox Hey, could you do me a big favour. I wan't to change the colour of the text in the gunbox for the MoH wiki from white to black, but i have no clue what to change to do this. Seeing as i'm a coding novice compared to you, could you help me out on this. it would be greatly appreciated. HeatedPeteTalk 15:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature help hey, i'm having a bit of a problem with ma signature. you see, every time i make a post (and this will most likely be the same) the time stamp after my signature comes up in the formatted text appearance. I have no idea why this is happening, and seeing as (compared to me) you're a coding master could you take a look to see what's happening? (it's the same as on the MoH wiki) HeatedPeteTalk 14:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) srry bout that sorry about that trivia thing on the article PKM. I never knew that some articles didn't need a trivia section. Battlefield Bad Company: 2 15:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you For the congratulations. I'll do my best. If I'm not mistaken, you once had an RfB open, just a few weeks back, yes? How'd that go? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 11:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Yeah, I checked it just now. That's quite modest of you. Though, when exactly does "later" mean? It could be ages before the CoD Wiki is deemed in need of another Bureaucrat. I thought we needed another one here, to have a replacement for Bond if he ever leaves on a trip or something, though I didn't think I was suited for the job. I guess others think otherwise. SSD 愛と平和！ 15:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. I'm sure I would have supported you in your RfB, if I too had known of it. It's a great responsibility, so it's an honour that I feel this support. I imagine you feel similarly. SSD 愛と平和！ 15:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, not just from me, from a lot of the community. SSD 愛と平和！ 16:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, I noticed since it's on my watchlist. It's good thinking. (Hmm... maybe I should do the same thing?) On another note, since I love hearing other peoples' opinions, what do you think about the administration of this wiki, since BATF has left? And what about the way we organize articles? Kinda random, I know, but I felt like asking. SSD 愛と平和！ 16:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, thank you for that. As for your rollback, I was definitely considering you. So... Well, rollback rights are associated with our Trusted User Scheme, and since I trust you, well... SSD 愛と平和！ 17:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Deletion Done. SSD 愛と平和！ 17:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, my bad. I didn't realize the policy was there. I've been dealing with so much sign in crap from college that that it slipped me when I put that up. Won't happen again. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 19:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I actually find the beta more annoying since I'm used to the non-beta layout. So if they decide to revoke my access to it, it'd almost be a good thing, unless they ban me from Wikia as well. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 20:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Images I've noticed that you've been uploading transparent versions of images, which is very helpful. Thank you. However, these images, and their original versions, are incorrectly licensed. I thought I'd use this opportunity to bring the issue up. Feel free to read BF:ICP and ask any questions you may have. If not corrected within 7 days, they will be deleted - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 12:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. Thanks - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 16:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) can I sign in to an account from another wikia on this wikia? Photoshop You wouldn't happen to have Photoshop, would you? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've heard of that. Are you able to erase backgrounds with that, like so? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, well I put a few icons for weapons for the Battlefield 1942 gunboxes (you can see a few at Type 5 and Type 99) and I'd just like the background erased. If you're feeling up to it, I'll be getting plenty more (eventually for every gun in the game) and you can use the "upload a new version" of the file to replace the old one. Is that alright? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you very much! Also, some of them, notably for vehicles, were very difficult to white out the background, so I hope it's not too much trouble if the background would end up being a piece of the scenery in the game. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Cropping Please don't crop the images. What me and the President agreed on is that the images stay full-sized, for a multiple of reasons. Unfortunately, I'll have to undo the edits. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I understand what you mean, but the way we see it is that the full sized image lets a player easily visualise the size of the gun. You'll have to agree that the PKM is much larger than the M9, and that's what the full-sized images do. Plus (and this is where I see your point), it also shows a bit of a map with every image. Perhaps not relevant, but definitely more interesting. I do, however, agree with the image size, but I can't really do anything about that. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ! What the heck? Why was I banned for one year? That wasn't me. We need to talk about this on the Call of Duty Wiki. TheXboxNerdHero 22:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Block (TheXboxNerdHero) I don't know if you got it when I said it on my talk page, but I am doing this at school right now and the whole school shares the same IP. If you don't believe me, check if there are any other accounts on the same IP that are vandals. They probably created more than one. TheXboxNerdHero 23:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I stuck with the navbox template Hey CoD4, I've a problem with one of your templates and we couldn't find the issue with it. The show/hide link won't whow up on my Battlefield Heroes Wiki. We already have a small discussion on SSD's talk page. That's the named Template: w:c:battlefieldheroes:Template:Weapons. BFH-Wiki 10:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the great and fast help! It was quite tricky cause I had to copy the BF sourcecode - the one you linked didn't work (maybe I demolished the header). I'll do some experimentation with the navbox now :D I am the one and only active admin there btw, have built it up nearly from the roots BFH-Wiki 18:27, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I've made a sweet Navbox now, but it's showing up by default :( w:c:battlefieldheroes:Machine_Guns/Long_Range How to change the default state to hidden? BFH-Wiki 16:16, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Biggest thanks, I'll know for future Navboxes as well now! BFH-Wiki 17:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Really? I am not trying to be a hotshot. I simply want a place where I am known. And I won't go raving on over here because there is nothing to rave about. The few things that I DO rave about here are anons who have no concept of this game and need to be told why they are wrong (And I a pretty sure the others do this too. Not just here, but on the CoD wiki too. And I STILL do not see what is wrong with voicing my opinion or calling a gun a Nooby Piss Sprayer. EVERYONE calls the Famas that. Now please leave me alone and in peace. 20:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC)